ghostgirlfandomcom-20200215-history
Petula Kensington
Petula Kensington is a character in the series ghostgirl. Appearence Has dyed blond hair and possibly hazel eyes (her eye color has never been mentioned). She wears frosted pink lipstick. Personaility She is vain, cruel, and condecending to anyone but her and (possibly) The Wendy's. She can act somewhat psychotic at times, in order to get what she wants. After Homecoming she starts to be nice to the homeless by giving out her old clothes to them. ghostgirl She was first seen in Chapter 1 where she and The Wendy's strutted their stuff in front of everyone. Later she was seen in Physics class where she was partnered up with Wendy Thomas after Damen was a noshow. When she discovered that her purse was in grasp of Scarlet's hand, she took out a razor and gave it to her to 'releave stress.' After the class she unknowingly caused Charlotte's death by slamming the door infront of her face, not knowing that someone was behind her. Once Charlotte noticed her and The Wendy's crying to the camera of public access channel, although she barely knew her, and didn't care. She was seen with Damen in her room making out in her closet, but was interrupted by Scarlet screaming about seeing Charlotte. Before her driving class she and The Wendy's kicked out two freshmen girls, Scarlet and Petula gave out catty arguments. But dismissed them. Outside she and The Wendy's drove off campus without the teacher to a resturant, but Charlotte (who was trying to possess Petula) caused Petula to lose control of the car and almost hitting a group of band geeks. She was then called to the office. Later during Cheerleading tryouts she was pissed off because of Scarlet's arrival, and did a cheerleading routine based on the sterotype of Goths. Which Scarlet retaliated with Cheerleader sterotypes. She then let Scarlet on the squad and invited Scarlet to the sleepover. At the sleepover she and everyone else on the squad (including a possessed Scarlet) talking about dates for the Fall Ball, Petula mentioned that the principal is on her ass for the Drivers Ed incident. They were also talking about the midnight kiss. When Damen and his friends crashed the party, they played spin the bottle which Charlotte used her powers to aim at Damen it succeded. Petula gave her premission to kiss him, as per the game's rules. But as Charlotte was about kiss Damen, Prue crashed the party and caused Wendy Anderson to be spun around, while vomiting on the guests, making the sleepover, over. Later on when everyone was starting to wear Scarlet's choice of clothes (including The Wendy's), she then turned her attention to Damen who became affiliated with Scarlet. She demanded to stop Damen to stop seeing Scarlet. He refused and caused some tension between the A-list couple of Hawthorne High. She was later seen at the principal's office discussing her punishment for the Drivers Ed incident, Petula's punishment: Banned from the Fall Ball. She then tried to cover up the crime when she only saw that only her last name was on the police report, by using Scarlet as a scapegoat, however the principal's mind was made up. When the Gym flooded thanks in part to the Dead Ed kids. She went to the Gym where Damen and Scarlet were soking wet, she started to go into another catty argument which led to Scarlet going with Damen at the Fall Ball. Petula smiled when the Fall Ball was canceled due because of Prue, however when the venue was relocated to Hawthorne Manor, she decided to plot her revenge by humiliating Scarlet publicly. After Scarlet and Damen were declared the king and queen of the Fall Ball, she snuck into the dance, with a airgun and aimed at Scarlet, but however Prue caused Petula to aim and fire to Charlotte insted, making Charlotte visible. She was then shocked and went to a rent-a-cop muttering 'I see uncool people.' repeatedly while being escorting out of the dance. In the epilogue, it was revealed that she was forced to serve a year of community service, for the stunt she pulled, and is no longer dating Damen. ghostgirl: Homecoming After she served a year of mandatory community service. Petula had to repeat her senior at Hawthorne High, trying to make a comeback by becoming Homecoming queen. However when she and The Wendy's (who also held themselves back as tribute to Petula) went to a salon to get a pedicure, a annoyed salon technician accidently made a nic in Petula's big toe, where Petula left the salon in a fit of rage. When she was at a house party with her newly aqiured boyfriend Josh Valance (who attends Gorey High), she felt ill with Staph, Josh dumped her in the driveway of her house after vomiting on the dashboard of Josh's car. She then was later found by Scarlet (who she first thought was a Raccoon that was eating they're trash) who then called 911. Leaving her mother and Scarlet crestfallen. Later she wakes up in the hospital's intake office, she then noticed another coma paitent Virginia Johnson. The two began to bond pretty well. Talking about things like aging and true beauty. In the living world Damen managed to sneak out of the hospital, with Petula's body to Homecoming, where Maddy tried to convince Charlotte to possess the body, but chickened out. When Charlotte, Pam, Prue, Green Gary, and Scarlet came to the intake office to rescue Petula from her coma. However couldn't save Virginia. Petula told Virginia that her friend Charlotte (despite Charlotte being the one who caused her to repeat senior year) would take her to Dead Ed. She then wakes from her coma just in time when she was announced as the Homecoming queen. ghostgirl: Lovesick Between the 2nd and 3rd books, she started to donate her old clothes to the needy. The Wendys thought it was part of a coma side effect, until Darcy told them that it was rumored that she was a prostitute, and stealing their rightful place in popularity. Unknown to her, CoCo was her temporary guardian angel, who in turn helped her donate more old clothing that previously belonged to Scarlet, her mother, and her estranged father (who left his family, following a nasty divorce). She was declared a outcast following a mock-trial, and was forced to cut all ties with The Wendy's. But still continues to give her old clothes to charity. While on a trip to the slums of Hawthorne she meets a homeless boy named Tate, and invited him to Prom as her date, he accepted and went on his way. The reason she was donating to charity was because she wanted to talk to Virginia, however she can't see ghosts. She got into a little catty arguement with Darcy when she bought the dress Petula wanted, Darcy then insulted her after the purchace. She then discovered a vintage pink Chanel chiffon dress on her dressform. She came in after the real Darcy was rushed to the hospital, where she and The Wendy's soon found out that Tate was a billionaire in disguise. After the Scarlet's preformance, she and Tate became the prom's Queen and King respectively (thanks to Virginia rigging the ballot box with Petula's name, by being Petula's guardian angel). Trivia She has three different boyfriends throughout the series (Damen in the first, Josh Valance in the second, and Tate in the Third). Between the first and second books, in which under community service she was a candy-striper in Hawthorne Hospital's geriatric ward, picking up trash on highways, and being a busboy at IdentiTea. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Living